Don't You Forget About Me
by Dancingforever
Summary: Different stories, different kids, one Glee club brings another generation of the misfits and royalty to become something they never thought they would be. Friends.


01x01: First Day

Songs:

Hurricane- Bridgit Mendler

Hell on Heels- The Pistol Annies

I'll Follow You Into The Dark- Deathcab for Cutie

Don't You Forget About Me- Simple Minds

Keegan Thompson knew this was going to be her year. She started pulling clothes from her closet, observing the multiple designer labels she owned. She picked out a sleeveless button up with a studded collar. Yes, this would be her year.

She was practically the most adored girl in the school. Her step-dad ran the town, her dad was a legendary coach for the Buckeyes. She had a piece of senior man candy on her side , the quarterback no less, and a perfect new car. She ruled the glee club, run by Coach Hudson, the history teacher. She picked out her houndstooth pencil skirt and sat it with her outfit.

Gotta Make Daddy proud. She thought absentmindedly. She looked in the mirror, her green eyes popping in the lights that surrounded her vanity.

Yes, this would be her year.

* * *

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" Ariana Clarkson screeched, running through the suburban home in nothing but a towel. Her Aunt Melanie looked at her from the kitchen.

"Oh, you were backed up on the laundry. Emma luckily got the clothes in the wash. They'll be ready soon." Aunt Mel grinned. Ari's eyes narrowed at the mention of her cousin's name. It was hard living under the same roof with your mortal enemy. Ari and Emma had hated each other since freshman year, when…no, Ari didn't want to think about that. There were more important things to think about, like her first day outfit.

"I need clothes for tomorrow though, Mel." Ari whined.

Mel smiled happily at her, "Emma said you could borrow something." Ari sighed, but smiled at Mel. She didn't want to upset her, but her daughter was an emotional wreck. And a walking fashion disaster.

"Just great." Ari grumbled, trudging into her cousins room. This year was going to start off as a bust. Keegan was making her try out for Glee (not that she didn't like singing, it was just lame at school) and she wasn't even sure she would get captain of the Cheerios. Word was that Coach Sue had her eyes on Addie Puckerman, who was only a sophomore. She opened the door to her cousin's grim room, which was filled with the sound of Indie music.

This would NOT be her year.

* * *

Ever since high school started, Em had hit a "rebellious phase" as her dad Louis said. She threw out all her preppy clothes, giving them to Goodwill. She was trying a new style, where maxi skirts and leather jackets ruled. She forgot all her annoying little friends she used to write stories with, and joined a group of girls known as the Peasants. Her grades slipped from shiny A's to barely passing. But Emma was happy. She had a fantastic boyfriend, and she was where she was happy to be.

"I need to borrow some clothes." sneered her bratty cousin, Ariana. Ariana's parents were the coolest, they were missionaries, who spent their time in Africa. They came home 3 times a year, and Em loved to see them. If only they hadn't left her with a twit cousin to take care of.

"Mhhmm, all the clothes in the washer?" Emma mused, sipping on her bottle of water. Ari shot her a glare with her dark brown eyes. It was hard to believe they were related, with Ariana's Italian features and Emma's Strawberry blonde hair and albino skin. Ariana slipped into Emma's closet, looking for something "socially acceptable" to wear to school.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me. Clothes in the laundry my butt." Ariana muttered through gritted teeth.

"Just my little bit of charity dearie." Em cooed. Ariana muttered a curse word under her breath before grabbing her outfit and scurrying out of the room. Finally, Em was at peace.

Tap, tap, tap. Came from her window. Emma sat up on her bed, hoping it was her boyfriend, Justin. She walked over to the window and pulled it up. Sure enough, she was met by the sight of Justin, with his unruly black curls and bright hazel eyes.

"You look sexy." He joked, looking down at her pajama pants and black t-shirt.

"I know." Em winked, letting him in her room. She slipped into a pari of jeans and took Justin's leather jacket from him. Quickly, she threw on a pair of combat boots and fixed her eyeliner.

"Going out, on a school night?" Justin gasped jokingly, pulling her out of the window.

"I'm a bad girl." Emma teased, slipping behind him onto his Harley, wrapping her arms around his waist. Yes, she was glad for the change. This would be her year.

* * *

Alice stared blankly at her closet. She had no idea what to wear. It was bad enough starting at a new school, but with nothing to wear? Being the fashionista she was, Alice was extremely lost. She absentmindedly grabbed her favorite skirt and started to work something together.

With a tap on her door, her twin brother Aaron walked in. They didn't look alike, except their blue eyes they got from their grandfather, but they were extremely close. They both loved music, and were considerably good kids.

"Has the diva decided what she is gonna wear?" Teased Aaron, running his fingers through his light brown messy hair, falling onto Alice's white comforter, looking up at his sister.

"No I haven't, bet you didn't have any trouble." Alice grinned back, pinking a pretty pink shirt and sitting it with the skirt.

"Course not sis. We're about to watch Once Upon A Time. Sage is whining for you to hurry up." He teased, talking about their 6 year old sister. Alice looked back to her outfit longingly, then nodded, walking with Aaron to the den of their new house.

It was different from Chillicothe, where they had moved from. She missed the old house, and all her friends. She knew Aaron would do well, he was a football player and he wasn't socially awkward like her. It was going to be a big awkward failure for her. She could honestly FEEL it coming. They watched the television show together before everyone went to bed. As Alice laid there she thought of things she could do. Maybe there was a dance team? No, she couldn't do that, not after last year. Singing? Alice smiled to herself. Maybe that would be a good idea. She closed her eyes, the smile not leaving her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

Keegan cursed as she slammed her foot on the brake, sending her brother in to a fit of laughs.

"KEVIN!" Keegan threatened, looking at her gangly "little" brother who cackled like a maniac. The 6"2 boy was starting freshman year, though he looked about her age. He had a mess of curls that were the same dark brown of Keegan's, their emerald green eyes matching as well. They could pass for twins, despite Kevin's height and maturity of an 8 year old.

"Kee, I'm gonna die on my first day." He teased his sister, as she span around the circle making him slam into the window.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU MADE ME LATE!" Keegan screeched, slamming on the gas petal as she span into the parking lot. She drove to her parking spot, jerked to a stop and scurried out of the car, grabbing her bag and hurrying into the school, Kevin following behind.

"Yeah, I didn't take an hour to straighten my hair." He muttered, running to his class. Keegan clattered through the hall on black wedges, thankful for the studded ankle straps. With a bang she threw open the door to first period Pre-Calc, Mrs. Harrison looking at her over Ray Ban glasses. Keegan slowed to a walk, holding her breath. She'd heard stories about Mrs. Harrison, and her ability to hold grudges.

"Name?" She commanded, taking the pencil out of her chestnut brown hair, which stopped directly at her shoulder.

"Keegan Thompson." Keegan grinned, taking her dad's confidence she had gained growing up with him. She walked sassily to an open seat, by Ari, who wore a ghastly outfit.

"Well, take a seat then Ms. Thompson." Mrs. Harrison mused, sitting the attendance sheet on her desk and walking back to the white board.

"How do you do that?" Ari giggled, running her hands through her deep red hair.

"Being Mayor Meyers step-daughter has its perks," Keegan winked "Oh, and what is with that god awful outfit your wearing?" She sneered.

Ari looked down at her outfit, slightly hurt, "It's Emma's stuff." She wouldn't admit it, but it had grown on her, but Ari did as she always did, bare the insults, and go along. She looked up at Mrs. Harrison, and started to take notes, trying to hold back her disappointment.

* * *

Alice scurried through the busy hallways, trying to avoid eye contact with others. Alice was not one to ever start conversations, and she couldn't afford to have an awkward encounter with anyone. Andrew had gotten used to the school automatically (why wouldn't he? The boy stole all the social and athletic skills while they were in the womb) and had made some new friends. It honestly wasn't very fair, that he made friends so easy, she thought, looking down. BAM! Alice ran face first into a lean body, slightly taller than her.

Her face reddened, as she stuttered out an apology, looking at the ground.

"It's fine. Here let me help you." A boy smiled at her, hazel brown eyes twinkling. Alice nodded, as he bent down to pick up her binder and books. He stood up and handed her the stuff, smiling a crooked smile. He had a gap in his teeth, and short dirty blonde hair. He was cute, in a different sort of way.

"Here you go." He spoke, Alice said her thanks and quickly rushed away, trying to hold her embarrassment back. She rushed to her next class, hoping to forget the boy and the incident.

* * *

Emma sat in the bleachers, watching the others walk into class. Sure, she shouldn't be skipping class, but Justin wanted to meet her out here. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a pack of red vines. That was the one thing about her that didn't change, her love for red vines. As she stuck one in her mouth she turned to see her boyfriend walking up the steps. She grinned at him as he walked up the steps smiling at her. His curly hair was gelled down as he walked up to meet her.

"How is your first day going?" He purred in his velvety tone.

"Better now." Emma giggled, handing Justin a red vine. They sat for a while, talking about the night before. They hadn't done much ( what was there to do in Lima anyways?) but they ended up hanging out at his house. His mom worked nights, and his dad had left when he was 12. Needless to say, they had a good night together. Justin slipped his hand into hers as they sat there.

"Justin?" Emma asked hesitantly, looking at her boyfriend. He looked over at her, his hazel eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Will you try out for Glee with me?" Emma asked, raking her fingers through her choppy dirty blonde layers. She had wanted to try out for a while, despite the regular preps that owned the Glee club. She knew it used to be a place for misfits, and she wanted to take Glee to its former glory.

Justin mused over the idea, running his fingers up and down her back, something that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Eh, why not?" He smiled at her. Emma giggled as he pulled her close, meeting her lips in a soft kiss. Emma smiled happily, knowing they would change the preppy club into something new.

* * *

"Okay, alumni come here." Coach Hudson commanded in the auditorium. Keegan, A youthful looking boy named Corey, a faux nerd named Bridgit, who wore large hipster raybans, a polo sweatshirt, and an infinity scarf all walked and sat with the coach, grabbing clipboards and pencils. Alice wrinkled her nose. This was it? She turned to the others trying out, slightly surprised by the group of people trying out. There stood several cheerleaders, obvious from their bright red uniforms, football players, who all stood together laughing about a party from last weekend. There was a few more scattered popular kids, one rebellious looking couple, and one boy who stood out from the rest. Not only was he the only one with a musical instrument, his head looked on fire. Flame orange hair was messily thrown around on the top of his head. No one really talked to him, but he didn't seem to mind. He bounded on his heels and looked on the stage, where a group of cheerleaders sang off tune. Alice turned, looking for her brother, but he hasn't showed up. Timidly, Alice walked over to the red haired boy.

"Hey." She smiled awkwardly, playing with her hands. She was never good at meeting people. The boy looked up, at first in annoyance, but his expression softened when he saw Alice.  
"Finally, another artist." He chuckled.

Alice grinned at the boy, "What is with all the Brat pack anyways?"

He rolled his eyes, "30 minutes out of practice each day for club. Names Mason by the way. Mason McCarthy." Mason extended his hand that Alice shook kindly.

"At least if I make it there will be another cool kid to join." Alice laughed.

Mason smiled coolly, a dimple appearing, "Heh, I'm as far from cool as you get."

Alice laughed, "That's what makes you so cool!" Mason winked cheekily, "Exactly." He walked onto the stage as the Coach called his name. Alice ran up by the curtain, mumbling apologizes to the football player she had run into.

"I'm Mason McCarthy, I'll be doing a rendition of Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler." He spoke. Alice raised her eyebrows in shock. Disney channel music? She didn't imagine he would do something like that. But then he started strumming and the words started to come out.

"Think the clouds are clogging up your brain  
Like the weather drain same as the tears on your fa-a-ace" he rapped strumming the guitar fast.

"And You're stuck up in the storm eye  
Hoping you'll be alright  
Oh uh oh uh oh.  
Oh oh uh oh uh oh  
Then it hits ya like  
Oh uh oh uh oh  
Oh no uh oh uh oh uh uh oh" he sang in a messy accent.

"And Im that wind that swept you off ya feet  
Got ya flying til Ya crying and youre down on my knees  
Im what Dorothy was afraid of  
The sneaky tornado." He belted, winking to the crowd.

"Oh uh oh uh oh  
Oh oh uh oh uh oh  
There's no place like home  
Uh oh uh oh  
Home uh oh uh oh uh uh oh" he jammed on the guitar.

"You're boarding up the windows  
Locking up your heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I'm tearing us apart  
Every time I smile  
you let me in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane" He slowed mysteriously.

Everyone started to cheer loudly, and the kids in the audience stood in an ovation. Alice couldn't believe how amazing that had been she couldn't stop grinning, even as he walked off the stage and out the room without another word.

"Ariana Clarkson!" Grinned Coach Hudson. A short pretty girl walked out onto the stage. She had a very cute outfit Alice thought, as a preppy girl ran from the audience to join her. Alice had heard others speak of her, she was a local celebrity, and her name was Keegan Thompson. Though she was well known it was heard several did not appreciate her apparent attitude.

"We're singing Hell on Heels by The Pistol Annies." Keegan commanded, a glimmer in her eye. Alice watched as the music started.

The girls joined in perfect harmony,  
"I'm hell on heels  
Say what you will  
I've done made the devil a deal  
He made me pretty  
He made me smart  
And I'm going to break me a million hearts  
I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you"

Ari stood forward and belted,  
"This diamond ring on my hand  
Is the only good thing that came from that man  
Got a GTO from one named Joe  
And a big piece of land down in Mexico  
I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you"

Keegan marched forward and started to sing,  
"I got a pink guitar, a Lincoln Town Car  
From ol' what's his name I met at a bar  
Got a high-rise flat in Holly-"

"That's good, thank you." Coach interrupted politely. Ariana smiled a large smile but Keegan just stared angrily at him. She obviously didn't like being cut during her solo.

"Thank you." Ariana spoke, but Keegan just marched down to her seat. Ariana followed behind and sat beside her as Keegan madly started ranting to her. A few more pitchy football players performed before the interesting rocker couple came up. They had the names Emma Clarkson and Justin Brees, and they seemed completely uninterested.

"We're singing I'll Follow You Into The Dark. Deathcab for Cutie." Emma deadpanned. The music started as Alice watched.

"Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark" Emma sang in a jazzy tune.

"No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs" she almost whispered out.

"If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark" Emma sang.

Ariana stood up in the audience and marched out of the room as Emma smirked softly. Justin began singing  
"You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms" Justin sang in a gravelly voice

"If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs" He belted smiling.

"If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark" he grinned closing his eyes.

"That's great you guys, thanks." Coach Hudson smiled. They nodded and took each others hand walking off. Keegan stood up and walked out of the room, a few minutes later she returned with Ariana, who was obviously upset. They called the next name, and I watched curiously for the next audition. No one walked out and I looked around.

"Uhm, Alice Kenson?" He repeated. I blinked, realizing what he was saying when someone pushed me on the stage. A few people laughed and my face flooded red.

"I'm Alice." I stammered. A few more chuckled. I closed my eyes tight.

"Are you okay?" Asked Coach Hudson. I looked out into the audience.

"Fine. I'm singing Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds." I spoke into the microphone. A few more chuckles came from the audience. She gripped the microphone until her knuckles were white. The music began and She closed my eyes and sang the opening lyrics.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey Ooh, oh" she belted, eyes still closed.

"Wont you Come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out" she trilled losing the tight grip.

"And love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on  
Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby" she rocked on her heels.

"Don't you forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't you forget about me" She belted.

"Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down" she purred out.

"Will you recognize me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down" she trilled, eyes still closed.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ooh, oh" she rocked.

"Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling, we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security" She sang out.

"I say, la la la  
When you walk on by  
And you call my name"

She opened her eyes, slightly dizzy from the lights as the crowd cheered. Alice grinned as they cheered and steadily walked off stage. She was breathing heavily, and felt squeamish. It always happened after she performed, the nerves. She went out through the door, concentrating on the ground. BANG.

"We need to stop meeting like this." Chuckled the boy from earlier, as Alice looked up at him. Beside him stood a rock solid blonde guy. He was very attractive, and was almost intimidating,but his large blue eyes told her he wasn't too bad.

"I should introduce myself.. I'm Eli, this is Bryce. What's your name?" Eli smiled that same crooked smile.

Alice smiled, "Uh, Alice. Alice Kenson."

"I've heard of you." He smirked as Alice blushed.

"ELI!" Came a squeal as Ariana ran up to Eli and wrapped him in a hug. Keegan skimmed over and ran her arm through Bryce's and looked at Alice with a sneer. "Who are you?"

Alice automatically flushed, "Im-" "This is Alice Kenson." Eli spoke up.

Ariana smiled at Alice, "I'm Ariana, but I go by Ari. You must be new. This is Keegan." She pointed to Keegan. Keegan raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"I love your skirt." Cooed Ari, obviously the more friendly of the two. She held hands with Eli, who was smiling that trademark smile at Alice.

"Thanks." She politely smiled. She saw her brother pull up behind them in the Honda civic they shared.

"Oh, my rides here. Bye." Alice spoke, scurrying to her car.

"Bye!" Ari called as Eli waved. Ari hopped into the seat next to Aaron as he sped off.

"I don't like her." Murmured Keegan. Ari chuckled, "You don't like anyone Keegan."

"She likes me." Grinned Bryce.

"Most of the time." Keegan winked as she kissed his cheek playfully.

* * *

Mason walked to school the next morning. He had meant to get a ride, but he didn't really have any friends. And with his mom's boyfriend taking the extra car to work he was left to walk. He shivered in his jacket as he walked to school. He honestly had one reason for going to school today. To see the Glee results. Mason marched up the steps to the school and walked immediately to the bulletin board.

"Watch it nerd." Threatened a football player, shoving Mason aside.

"I made it!" Giggled Ari Clarkson,Keegan hugged her as they walked past Mason. Keegan ignored him completely, but Ari looked at him with a smile and spoke one word

"Congrats." Mason grinned and looked at the name, along with 4 others were the only to be seen.

"Yes!" Squealed Alice beside him. They high fived.

"Babe we did It!" Laughed Emma, pulling on Justin's leather jacket. They all looked at the new club mates and smiled. This was going to be their year.

* * *

Keegan marched in into glee with Ari, talking about the new Bruno Mars album.. They sat in the front row and watched Corey walk in talking to Mason, whom seemed to be half listening to the chatty character. Bridgit marched in typing away on her iPhone and scooted into the chair right of Keegan (Ari was always on Keegan's left). Emma and Justin shuffled in next (where they never together?) and pulled seats in the back corner. Finally, Alice walked in, taking in the Choir room. She contemptly smiled to herself and took a chair in the middle. Coach Hudson walked into the room.  
"Welcome to The New Directions!" He cheered as the alumni clapped along. They beamed. This would be their year.


End file.
